


Pocky Game

by keya3104



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keya3104/pseuds/keya3104





	Pocky Game

“胜九啊，阿爸回来了。”

“内——”

李承协拎着一袋零食进房的时候柳会胜正在聚精会神地玩着绝地求生，屏幕上的角色腰间别着平底锅背上背着个二级包，趴在草丛里一动不动。今天难得放假，柳会胜起床就蹲在电脑面前，也没打理自己，穿着小蜜蜂睡衣，脑袋藏在帽子里。李承协把袋子放在电脑桌旁，随后坐在了柳会胜身后的床上，看他玩游戏。

小孩打满饮料，耐心等待着对面石头后的敌人露头。一狙98k爆了头，趁对面倒下去找队友救援的时候切了步枪冲过去一通点射，赢了。看着屏幕上的大吉大利，今晚吃鸡，柳会胜嘿嘿笑出声，双脚一蹬，椅子滑向了坐在床上的李承协，“哥，我赢啦。”

李承协揉了揉他的头发，指指地上的白色塑料袋说，都是给你买的，想吃什么自己拿。柳会胜挑了两个面包拆了盒pocky又回到电脑前准备开始下一把游戏。他叼着根pocky也没着急吃，等游戏排进地图之后转向了李承协：“阿爸，bobo。”

柳会胜没等来和他玩pocky game的老父亲，李承协一口咬下半根巧克力饼干，敲了敲椅子。柳会胜心领神会，站起来等李承协坐下之后再钻入他的怀抱里。他们总是腻歪在一起，李承协喜欢肢体接触，平日在家没事总和柳会胜黏在一起，对他而言，怀里传来的温度和真实的触感比一切言语都要来得更真实一些。

柳会胜坐下之后顺势踩在他脚上，脚背传来的温度却让李承协皱起眉头。

“呀柳会胜，说了多少次了在家也要穿拖鞋。”

“知道了知道了，哥真是比我爸还像爸爸。”

“你小子，”李承协作势要挠他的肚子，“是不是又嫌我啰嗦了？”

“没有，哥说我是爱我，我知道的。”

柳会胜肩上一重，李承协把下巴搁在他的肩上，报复性地用力压了两下。双手环住柳会胜的腰，看着屏幕中的男人穿梭在人群里随意挥拳。太无聊了，他扯扯柳会胜帽子上的耳朵，又顺着摸了两把他的脸，最后弹了弹小孩的嘴唇。

“别闹了哥，要跳了。”柳会胜嘟起嘴抱怨道。

“哥也想和你玩。”李承协刻意压低声线在他耳边说话。

红晕一下就蹿上了耳廓，柳会胜的耳朵本就很敏感，平时有人凑上来和他咬耳朵他总要扭头避一避，这次不但没有避开，还被将了一军——李承协咬住了他的耳垂。

柳会胜身体一僵。完了，他想，这局游戏要被队友举报了。

李承协一路往下，路过脖子时吮了一口，淡红色的印记宣告着这是他的领地。他的手也没闲着，从纽扣之间的缝隙探了进去，开辟另一块属于他的疆域。黄黑相间的宽松睡衣下是熟悉的恋人的身体。熟门熟路地按上胸前的乳珠，细小的乳尖被双指夹着向外拉扯摩挲，反复两次便自己变得挺立。

柳会胜和屏幕里的背着伞包的角色一同在万里高空急速下降，开了伞的男人缓缓飘向远处的一片房区，而他在李承协编织起的情欲里垂直降落。

“哥……”柳会胜的声音被高温融化，吐出来的音节变得又软又黏。他放弃挣扎投降缴械了，起身换了个方向，跪坐在哥哥的大腿上。

李承协满意地笑了笑，他从盒子里挑了根pocky出来，咬在嘴里：“bobo。”柳会胜乖乖咬住另一头，一口一口地慢慢往前吃。剩下最后一口的时候，李承协按住他的脑后，贴了上去，将剩余的pocky往对方嘴里推。柳会胜接吻的时候总爱闭眼，他的眼睫毛很长，垂眼的时候能将黑白分明的眼睛笼在阴影里。偶有几次扫在了李承协的眼下，轻轻的，像是有蝴蝶在吻他。这次是巧克力味的蝴蝶。

“把衣服脱了。”李承协一边在抽屉里翻着润滑剂，一边说道。他向来在两人的情事中有绝对主导权，柳会胜本就乖巧，上床的时候更是，李承协说一不二，连话也很少，从他口中传出来最多的是糯的像撒娇的呻吟和李承协的名字。

等李承协翻出润滑剂的时候柳会胜已经脱完衣服在脱他的裤子了。他配合着小孩的动作将下身的衣物蹬掉，重新把小孩拉进怀里，沾着一手的润滑液向柳会胜的身后探去。微凉的液体被穴内的温度捂得温热起来，变得有些黏糊。润滑液挤多了，随着李承协用手指模拟的性爱进出的扩张动作流了出来，打湿了柳会胜的大腿根部。

“哥，帮帮我……”柳会胜勃发的欲望蹭在李承协的T恤衫上，铃口分泌出的透明液体打湿了一小片布料，贴在李承协的身上隐约勾勒出腹肌的形状。

他的手被牵着覆上了性器，李承协的手上有多年练琴而结下的厚厚的茧，刮过马眼时带着点刺痛，却更能激起柳会胜的快感。在柳会胜身后的分剪抽插的手指一下一下精准地触碰到他的敏感点，湿泞的呻吟从他喉头断断续续地飘出。他低头就能看见李承协的手裹住他的手和阴茎。那是柳会胜最喜欢的一双手，不同于他的，手指修长，骨节分明，指甲修剪的整整齐齐，而他总是把手咬的乱七八糟。这双艺术品一般的手在帮自己自慰，这个想法进入柳会胜脑海的时候，他毫无征兆的射了，白浊的精液撒在他精瘦的小腹上。有点丢人，柳会胜红着脸把自己埋进了李承协的颈窝里。李承协拍拍他的后背，“可以了吗？”柳会胜用头发蹭了蹭他，抬起屁股用湿淋淋的穴口磨着李承协的挺立的性器，准备自己一点一点吃进去——像他吃掉李承协嘴里那根pocky一样。

但是李承协没有给他这个机会，软肉刚咬上龟头，李承协就按着他的耻骨把自己全部送了进去。骑乘的姿势让李承协比平时进的更深，深得让柳会胜有一种自己要被顶破了的感觉，生理性的泪水占据了他的眼眶。“哥……”柳会胜的声音随着李承协的顶弄变得起伏，“太深了，呜……啊”

水光流转的眼睛，因为摩擦而变得潮红的穴口，仰头露出的喉结，被情欲环绕的柳会胜全身上下透着一股子媚态，却又和他身上某些特点结合的很好——两颊没褪干净的婴儿肥染着一点红晕，带着哭腔的小声央求，望向李承协时候的狗狗眼，身上还飘着一股奶香味。整个人又奶又欲。李承协最受不了这个时候柳会胜的眼神，他加大进出的幅度，阴茎破开软肉一下一下地凿着敏感的前列腺，肉穴食髓知味的拥着坚硬的欲望，在他出去的时候紧紧缩起。快感从尾椎爬上四肢百骸，柳会胜被操得酥软，房间里只剩下肉体撞击在一起的声音和无意义的呜咽呻吟。

“会胜不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，”柳会胜抱紧了李承协，他漂浮在海上的最后一块浮木，“哥给的我都喜欢。”

原始性爱带来的快乐总是最纯粹的，一波一波的浪潮两人推上欲望的顶峰，再一起坠落到柔软的云层之中。小孩过了不应期的性器又悄悄地站了起来，他想伸手抚慰自己却被制止。李承协诱哄着他，“乖，别用手，用后面，相信哥。”柳会胜晕着点了点头，欢愉夺去了他思考的能力，只留下了遵从身体本能的意识。

高潮来临的时候李承协掐住了他的顶端，将精液堵了回去，自己大开大合地又顶弄了几下柳会胜，直到感觉要射精了才松开了阻止着恋人释放的手。浓精灌进了小孩体内深处，他捧着小孩淌着泪水的脸来回地吻。柳会胜还浸在高潮的余韵里，哼哼唧唧地声讨他哥，“李承协，你再这样我不和你玩了。”声音软绵绵的，没有一点威慑力。还不是你太可爱了，李承协想，开口保证绝对不会再有下一次了。

“真的吗？”

“骗你的。”

“呀！”柳会胜咬了一口李承协的胳膊泄气，“出去，我要去洗澡。”

李承协将性器退了出来，没了阻碍的白色液体从还未完全闭合的穴口流出，弄得两人下身一片泥泞，柳会胜看到又羞红了脸，他推开李承协想要自己去浴室。还没走出房门李承协又贴了上来，“一起洗。”

淅淅沥沥的水声从一楼浴室传出，到底是不是在洗澡，谁知道呢。倒是绝地大陆的柳会胜，死在了毒圈之外。


End file.
